ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit
Spirit is a song performed by Doug E. Fresh and The Get Fresh Crew that was featured in the movie Ghostbusters II and its Soundtrack album. Official Recordings These are official recordings of the song by Doug E. Fresh and The Get Fresh Crew that have been released to the public by MCA Records. Runtimes listed are the official runtimes as listed on the CD/cassette/record singles, images of most can be found in the Gallery section below. Some sources list a runtime that is a second or two different, so runtimes are listed as a guide and not meant to be 100% exact. * Album Version (4:14) - available on the Soundtrack album. * Instrumental Version (3:51) - available on the 7" and 12" record singles. * Extended Version (5:00) - available on the 12" record single. * Spirit Dub (1:58) - available on the 12" record single. Lyrics Dig it! Dig it! Dig it! Dig it! Check it out! chorus: Spirit Some people hear it Some people fear it Spirit Some people just won't go near it Sure as I'm me and you should know you're you The spirit is the key to unlock the true you chorus #2: Spirit Some people hear it Some people fear it Spirit Some people just won't go near it Sure as I'm me and the skys are blue The Ghostbusters are back and all brand new There's a force that dwelling beneath the city Telling you what you need and need not do And it's motion, stirs up commotion Feeding off the people's inner emotions Hatred, anger to one another A problem like that you call the Ghostbusters In emergencies that deal with reality Making sure we all be free So we can like or dislike Cause people just might Look so happy, but feel so uptight They can't handle the problem that they created From the depths of their spirit chorus chorus #2 Now that evil's presence make it pleasant in Every blessed day And take a mother's new-born baby And Dana's the lady To build an establishment For an evil magician On a mission In the picture position In no condition Will stop him on the transition Of making it in time With the help of the slime Somebody gotta draw the line Who stands for all Who you gonna call for the brawl Ghostbusters It's like that y'all Ghostbusters It's like that y'all Ghostbusters Are back Ghostbusters Are back Ghostbusters It's like that y'all Hit it! chorus chorus #2 There's a lot of dimensions And misconceptions Certain things done for the wrong intentions For people who are sequel to us But for them to look down on us, is a must Situation, brainwash education Here's a seed, so let's plant a foundation A new-born leader, law book readers Career coordinators and poverty feeders Those that know me hear it and fear it Knows the truth so they're scared to come near it And you cheer it, as I share it Cause it's my spirit Some people hear it Some people fear it Spirit Some people just won't go near it As sure as I'm me and the skys are blue The spirit is the key to unlock the true you Spirit Some people hear it Some people fear it Spirit Some people just won't go near it As sure as I'm me and the skies are blue The name of the brothers is the Get Fresh Crew References External Links * Spook Central - Spirit" (lyrics source) Gallery Overall dougefresh_spirit_12in-recordsingle1.jpg|12" Single dougefresh_spirit_12in-recordsingle3.jpg|12" Single dougefresh_spirit_7in-recordsingle1.jpg|7" Single dougefresh_spirit_7in-recordsingle2.jpg|7" Single Category:Music